Hear Her Roar
by Mmmph
Summary: Margaery Tyrell, fed up with her new mother's attitude, decides to have Cersei Lannister kidnapped. The Queen is bound, gagged, and whisked away to a hidden dungeon deep in the heart of King's Landing, where Margaery intends to break the proud lioness... in her own way. Rated M, bondage, tickling, nudity.
1. Chapter 1

They took her, wisely, when she'd least expected it; when her guard was down and her thoughts were elsewhere and her person was entirely alone and utterly vulnerable. It was what she would have done herself, had she the need to kidnap a queen, and if Cersei Lannister wasn't filled with such indignant wrath, she might've actually admired the execution of the whole thing. The time for that was long past, however, for the lioness had awoken within her, and its roar was mighty.

Unfortunately for her roar, though, the gag came first; a thick, knotted thing that was slipped over the top of her head and pulled so tightly into her mouth, Cersei was forced to chomp down on the cloth like some commoner's bridled horse as it was firmly fastened around the back of her head. She made to shout, but the gag performed its duty admirably. Only a muffled, pathetic noise trickled through the heaviness of the cloth. She hated the sound almost as much as she hated whomever had gagged her in the first place. It was the sound of weakness, of defeat.

She raised her hands to pry the infernal thing from between her lips but her wrists were caught, wrangled, and twisted back behind her. Ropes coiled around them, wrapping and looping until the freedom of her arms was gone, and only the secure hold of her forced bondage remained. When her hands were tied, her assailant slid their own hands down her sides and legs till they reached her ankles. A hard whack on the side of her calf sent her feet together and then they were bound up too; tightly and with much rope, the same as her hands. When her captor made to bind her at the knees as well, a second intruder slipped a blindfold down over her eyes and knotted it behind her head. Cersei growled into her gag and thrashed against her ropes, but she was bound too securely to accomplish much else. Someone dug their shoulder into her belly and hoisted her upwards. She was draped casually over a broad and bony shoulder like a sack of wheat and carried off.

Blinded, silenced, and immobilized, Cersei could only fume and twist ineffectively at her binds as she bobbed up and down atop her captor's shoulder, being rushed off to wherever they intended to steal her away to. _Someone will see me,_ she thought, a silver ray of hope amidst the red sheet of anger blanketing her every thought. _These treacherous cowards cannot smuggle me out of my own castle trussed up like some mule without drawing attention to themselves!_ She thought of her vengeance when the fools were finally apprehended, the ways she would hurt them and humiliate them before killing them, and that served to calm her more than anything else.

With every agitating thump atop her kidnapper's shoulder, however, that hope of hers waned. They never took her outside the castle, even with a blindfold on she could tell as much. They turned and twisted and went up some stairs and down others, but the cool breeze of the outside never kissed at Cersei's fair skin. And when the journey finally ended, it was not into a wagon or thrown over the back of a horse or stuffed into some sack that Cersei found herself, no, it was simply lowered into a chair. Ropes, of course, followed at once, binding her tightly to the back of the chair till she could not budge. Her legs were not bound down to the chair's own, however. They were pulled straight out in front of her and her ankles were untied just long enough to lay each separately into a curved wooden dip. A moment later, the harsh _bang_ of a wooden stock laid over the tops of her ankles, locking them down in place and keeping her legs stretched and useless before her.

"Good. Leave us," a barely audible voice spoke. Footsteps sounded in retreat, doors opened, closed, locked, then footsteps neared and fingers fell upon Cersei's brow, taking hold of her blindfold. It was ripped away, and as Cersei squinted to adjust to the dim lighting of what looked like a dungeon of sorts, a true image of horror materialized before her that sent an iron spike of hatred daggering up from her belly to pierce her heart. "Hello, mother," Margaery Tyrell cooed, flashing that infuriatingly insolent lopsided grin of hers.

The Queen could not help herself but to scream then. The gag, of course, made a mockery of her attempt. " _Hrmmmnmnmmmnmph!_ '" was all that sounded. Hot indignant rage took hold of her, sending Cersei in a desperate attempt, first, to try and work the knotted cloth out of her mouth to no avail, then to try and writhe free of all the Gods-forsaken ropes keeping her pinned in place with the same result. Her eyes widened to saucers as she glared up at the younger woman hovering over her. Her teeth sunk into her gag so hard, she thought she might bite right through it for a moment. At the small of her back, her fists coiled tight enough that she felt her fingernails cut her palms. " _Hrmrm mrmnn mrm!_ " Cersei mumbled, hating how weak and foolish she sounded, but unable to help herself. She _needed_ to tell the conniving whore who'd had her kidnapped how great and swift her retribution would be. " _Nrm mrrmm mmrph HRMPH!_ "

Margaery only tittered, crossing her arms as she looked down upon the bound queen. "You know, mother dearest, a gag rather suits you. I'm afraid I can't understand a _word_ you're saying, though."

Cersei felt her nostrils flaring as she glowered at the woman, grinding her teeth against the cloth jammed between them and jerking at her ropes every which way she could. Her focus fell briefly to Margaery's pretty little slender neck, and her thoughts to how wonderful it might feel to wrap her hands around it and squeeze. She was breathing so hard a dizziness took her, and Cersei, at least, made herself calm enough to control her air.

"Shall I drop this little charade now, Cersei?" Margaery asked, leaning down so the two were on eye level. "It isn't easy being so polite to someone I think so little of, in truth. Your silence is a blessing, but as much as I like you shut up like this, I'd also simply _love_ to hear you threaten and berate me from your lofty royal position… tied to a chair." She laughed, flicking strands of her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder as she clasped her hands together. "So can I remove your muzzle? Or shall I leave it on your big wicked mouth for a day or two and come back? Hmm…"

" _Hrmmnm! Hrmm mrm nrmmph!_ ' Cersei could not resist but to shout at the little whore, writhing forth in the chair and pulling again at her ropes till her wrists went sore.

Margaery watched her awhile, that lopsided smirk adorned upon her face the entire time. Then she simply laughed again, moved around the back of the chair, and set about untying the gag.

"You insolent little _whore_!" Cersei hissed the moment she could. "How _dare_ you do this to me! I swear to you, by all the Gods above, I will watch you suffer to your last breath you treacherous, vile little-" the gag was forced back between her teeth and pulled taught, " _Mmmrmmph!_ "

"Quiet," Margaery demanded from behind her. "Keep your big mouth shut and listen to me. I can keep you like this if you'd prefer, you know. Gagged. And If you say one more cruel word about me, I will. Now are you going to behave yourself, mother?"

The cloth came away again and Cersei turned her head to glare back at her captor. "Don't you _dare_ call me 'mother'. Never again. Not _ever_."

"If I do?" Margaery asked, stepping back before the chair and folding her arms against her chest. "What will you do, Cersei?"

She squeezed her fists till they hurt. "I'm going to have your entire family killed for this. You know that, don't you?"

"No you won't. You're not going to do a single thing to me anymore, my _Queen_. No, you… you're going to start obeying both your son and myself. We are married, after all. We are your proper rulers."

"Your head will be kept on a spike and preserved," Cersei forced a smile of her own. "So the whole kingdom can see that pretty grin of yours for all time."

Margaery rolled her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps you need to be muzzled again. Your threats are starting to bore me."

"If you even _think_ about putting that gag back in my mouth," Cersei hissed, eyeing the rag with apprehension.

"You'll what? Squirm around? Stare at me angrily? No, you're powerless now, Cersei. _I_ _'_ _m_ in control, and you're not doing a thing without my say so."

Cersei fumed. She leaned forward. "You'd better kill me, whore. When I escape this pathetic little kidnapping… there will be no salvation for you in any corner of this world."

Margaery emphatically sighed again to let it be known how she felt about the threat. Instead of responding, though, she simply sauntered down the length of Cersei's legs, rounded the corner of the stocks keeping them locked in place, and sat herself. She flashed her infuriating little grin at the queen briefly before reaching for Cersei's ankle and working her shoe free.

"What are you _doing_!?" Cersei demanded, jolting forward in the chair until the ropes slack yanked her back and reminded her she wasn't going anywhere. Her other shoe was removed, leaving her barefooted. She despised being barefoot. That was how commoners and all the filthy peasants that flooded flea bottom lived. It was the most clear distinction between classes. She barred her teeth and growled, "Answer me! What are you doing!?"

"You know, Cersei," Margaery began, "a person's feet say much about them. If you look at the feet of a beggar, you can see the struggle and hardships of their life. The dirt and the calluses and the pain. But your's? Your's are pampered and pretty. Soft. Uncallused. Never before have they worked an honest day in their lives."

Cersei rolled her eyes. "A speech about privilege? From Mace _Tyrell_ _'_ _s_ daughter?" She sneered. "You must be as stupid as you look to be so bluntly hypocritical."

"I assure you my childhood was no 'princess's dream'… but this isn't about me, Cersei. It's about _you_. And, more precisely, what I'm going to _do_ to you." Margaery reached into her bodice and slowly drew out a long feather. She twirled it before her eyes and smiled.

Cersei tensed the moment she spotted the thing. "This is _ridiculous_. We are not playing some child'sgame here! What do you think this is?" She squirmed in her ropes, tugging at her legs until the wooden grip of the stocks banged against her ankles. "You whore… if you think you're-"

"Call me a whore again and I'll have your lips sewn shut, mother dear," Margaery interjected. "Now I'm going to torture you, Cersei. I spoke with a very… _reliable_ source who informed me how much our beautiful queen despises being tickled." She laughed. "So that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Cersei swallowed. Her throat felt dry and coarse all of a sudden. Her eyes narrowed upon the tip of the feather. "…what do you want?"

Margaery held her eyes for a long moment before answering, "To hear your roar."

The feather found her. Margaery lowered it and dragged the tip from Cersei's heel to the top of her big toe and back again. Every nerve in her body came alive and sent Cersei tensing and writhing. " _Stop_ ," she demanded, fuming at the younger woman. "You have no right to do this to me! You… you _must_ stop!"

"Must I?" The feather dragged along her sole again, flicking side to side beneath her toes before tracing a long, agonizing, line back down to her heel.

" _Stop!_ " Cersei wailed, pulling at the stocks containing her and gritting her teeth.

"Roar, you bitch." Mercilessly, Margaery drove the feather up and down her right foot, then her left. She kept the tip just grazing the sensitive skin of her feet, finding her way into Cersei's arches, where the feather turned from agonizing to utterly unbearable.

She'd tried to control herself until then, but the feather's soft poking into her arch was to much for the lioness to handle. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. " _Stop! St.. stahahahhaha! HAH! STOP HAHAHA! OOH! OH YOU WH-HAHA STOP! HAHAHA OH AHAAAHHAH!_ _"_ The feather dragged back up to her toes, circled their, came back to her heels, moved into her arch, danced an endless dance of pure tortue. " _NO MORE! OOOOH! AHHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHA! OH!_ " She felt tears cutting down her cheeks, her back arch so severely the ropes strained to keep her in place. Her toes scrunched and unscrunched as she yanked desperately at her bound legs. " _Aaaah! Ho! Ahhh stop! HAH! PLEASE!_ _"_

Then, finally, Margaery did stop. She watched with a look of pure delight as Cersei panted to catch her breath and sweat rolled down her brow. "Who is your Queen?"

Cersei glared. She shook her head. "Never…" She took a deep breath to still her pounding heart. "Never will you… be _my_ Queen. You… hear me? You let me go! You let me go right _now!_ "

Margaery place the feather's tip gently back against the sole of her foot but did not move it further. She raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

Cersei swallowed. Just the feel of the thing was enough to stiffen her and get her heart pumping again. "Don't."

" _Who_ is your Queen?" The feather wiggled, just enough to send a ticklish spasm up Cersei's leg.

" _You!_ " Cersei wailed, seething at the little whore. _Tell her the lies she wants to hear and your vengeance will come sooner._ "You are the Queen. There? Does that appease you? Return my shoes to my feet. _Now_."

Instead, Margaery tucked the feather in between Cersei's toes and twirled it.

" _No!_ " Cersei pleaded, throwing her head back again and shaking it. " _You_ _…_ _AHHAHA OH HOO AHAAHH! YOU LYING- HAHAHA! OH! YOU HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!_ " Her feet were assaulted mercilessly in every which way. Cersei's tears came upon her so fully she could barely see even when she _did_ manage to try and open her eyes. " _Oooh! OHHHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHA PL-AAHHAHAHA!_ "

The tickling seemed to never end until it did, abruptly, and before Cersei even knew what was happening, Margaery was behind her chair, yanking the gag back into her mouth tightly. " _Hrmmmmmm!_ " Cersei protested as she was muzzled. _"_ _Mmmmph! MMMMPH!_ "

"Shut up," Margaery told her, finishing the knot at the back of her head. "Shut - _up_! I heard what I wanted to out of you. Now you're not going to say another thing until I come up with something _else_ I want to hear. Do you understand me, Cersei?" She moved to the front of the chair and knelt so they were eye level. She smirked. "You're not going _anywhere_. You're not saying _anything_. And when I decide to come back down here? I'm going to have my fun with you again until it bores me and I come up with something new."

" _Mmmmnrrrrrrrrrr!_ " Cersei growled with a shake of her head.

"Behave yourself, mother. I'll see you again very soon, I'm sure." With that, Margaery leaned forth, kissed Cersei on her brow, and grinned. She stood, turned, and disappeared out of the dungeon's solitary door, and Cersei Lannister was alone.

For a long time then, she writhed against her restraints. By the time she'd finished, she was sore in every place the ropes or stocks bound her, and had accomplished nothing but tiring herself out and fortifying the grim realization that she wasn't going anywhere without help.

Cersei leaned back in the chair and stared vacantly across the room at the stone wall. For a moment, she was calm, but it was only a false calm, like the ephemeral quiet before a ravaging storm. And when Cersei's storm came for her, it came with great wrath and fury. She screamed and screamed into her gag and thrashed herself in every direction against her ropes, and when at last the fit passed, she was left with only one, clearly defined thought.

She was going to destroy every member of the Tyrell family that ever lived.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight Margaery returned to later was quite the exciting one indeed. Within the barred and locked door of the dungeon room nestled deep in one of the Red Keep's many hidden canals, her captured lioness sat caged and waiting. She was red-faced and sweaty, her pretty golden locks shaken loose from her hair ties and laying around her seething face in wild tangles. It made the kidnapped Queen look primal, beastly, and above all… sexy. Margaery found herself biting her lip and taking a breath just to still her heart upon the sight of the woman. She'd always found Cersei beautiful, of course. Anyone in the seven kingdoms with two _eyes_ could see that much. But she'd never found herself so… _drawn_ to the woman until now. Now, of course, when she had Cersei powerless and vulnerable. It was a side of herself Margaery hadn't expected to find within… but not one she was necessarily eager to shy away from either.

She sauntered into the room and drew herself slowly towards her captive, drawing the moment out. _My captive,_ she thought, liking the way the words sounded in her head. _My prisoner. Mine._

Cersei Lannister watched her approach, fuming the whole time. Her nostrils flared, her cheeks and brow shaded red. Her perfectly white teeth were sunk bitterly into the knotted gag Margaery had left tied tightly around her mouth too, and she found herself musing again just how much she enjoyed the way the Queen looked.

"I've returned to you, my sweet Cersei," Margaery cooed, standing over the bound Queen and laying a hand softly on her thigh. "Have you missed me as dearly as I have you?"

Cersei's eyes narrowed as she glared. She shook her head violently to the side to clear a tangle of blond hair that'd fallen across her comely face.

"Cersei?" Margaery continued, mocking concern as she knelt beside her captive. "Aren't you going to greet me?"

Cersei slowly shook her head, the contempt dripping from her expression. Her lips squirmed against the cloth wedged between them.

"No? Oh well… I suppose I'll just have to leave you here all alone again then." Margaery smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Such a shame. I _was_ looking forward to spending time together again. It's alright, though. I understand. You like being alone down here… all tied up… not able to move an inch or scratch an itch or even use the _bath_ , should the need arise. You know, if it were _me_ all tied up down here, I know I'd-"

" _Mrnmph!_ " Cersei growled into her gag, throwing herself forward against her ropes and widening her eyes.

Margaery smiled. _Lovely_ , she thought, eyeing the Queen's chest as her blouse was pulled tight across it. "Oh, forgive me. Would you like your muzzle removed so you can speak?"

Cersei closed her eyes and appeared to put forth a great deal of effort in remaining calm as she nodded.

"Cersei? You didn't answer me, my sweet. Do you want your gag removed or not?"

" _Hrmf!_ " The Queen grunted, snapping her eyes open and furrowing her brow.

Margaery stared at her, smirking, letting it sink in who was in control a bit before tittering and reaching her hands around the sides of the Queen's pretty blonde head. "Scream or shout and I'll fetch you a gag twice as thick," she warned as she loosened the cloth enough to pry the knot wedged between Cersei's teeth out.

"Water," Cersei hissed the moment her lips were loose.

"Fair enough. I grant your request." In truth, Margaery had expected her prisoner to be thirsty and had come prepared with a skin of cool water. She fetched it from the satchel at her feet and held it to Cersei's lips. The Queen leaned forward to take a drink and Margaery pulled it just out of range. Cersei narrowed her eyes and sneered, but Margaery only laughed and stuck the flask between her captive's lips before she could complain. Cersei drank long and hard, and eventually spilled some water down her chin and across the top of her chest. Margaery watched the beads slide down her exposed, curvy flesh before finding one of the many ropes crossing her upper body and keeping her pinned against the chair.

"How long do you intend to keep me like this?" Cersei asked breathlessly after taking her drink. Her question broke Margaery's focus on the woman's chest and demanded it back to her eyes.

"How long?" She pursed her lips. "In truth? I haven't decided. A few hours? A few months? Who can really know such things."

Cersei fixed her with an expression of utter disgust, but seemed to push past it to ask her next question. "What are you hoping will come of this?"

She shrugged. "Fun?"

The Queen raised a brow. "And you don't fear the consequences?"

"No. You don't scare me, Cersei. You're a lioness, sure, but your itty bitty claws are all wrapped up in ropes at the moment."

Cersei squinted. "Are you going to kill me?"

Margaery recoiled as if struck. "What? Of course not! Don't be silly! I'm not a murderer, Cersei. Now _you_ , on the other hand…"

"Then you are truly a fool not to fear me," Cersei interjected as an insidious smile crept into her expression. "When you release me, I will stop at nothing to have my vengeance against you."

"I said I wasn't going to kill you. I said nothing of releasing you, my dear Queen."

Cersei made a sound that might've been laughter through her nose. "Foolish little girl. Still think you're playing a game."

"Oh, but I am, mother dearest. I'm seeing just how mad I can make you. Your pretty milky skin turns the loveliest shade of red when you're _really_ angry."

Cersei squirmed in her ropes. Abruptly, her tone shifted from conversational to wrathful as she leaned forward and shook the entire chair in the process. " _Untie me from this Gods-forsaken chair_!"

"Keep your voice down," Margaery commanded. "And, now that you bring it up, that's actually why I'm here." She let a playful smile linger on her face as Cersei's narrowed her eyes with confusion. Margaery moved the hand she'd left resting on the Queen's thigh slowly up the woman's leg till her fingers could pinch at the ropes around her belly. "I _am_ going to untie you, mother dearest."

Cersei eyes her mistrustfully. "What game is this now…?"

"No game. I have every intention of removing these ropes binding you to this chair. I could have a trusted guard come and do it for me… but I'd like to handle you myself. So I need to know if you're going to behave, my Queen."

The doubt was still in Cersei's eyes as she stared at Margaery, but now there was the faintest bit of hope there too, lying just beneath the lioness's proud demeanor. She wanted desperately to be free. "Untie me then," Cersei said simply. "Now."

Margaery bowed her head. "Your wish is my command." She stood, circled around the back of the chair, and knelt to undo the knots binding the Queen in place. Cersei went stiff as a board, her breaths coming a bit more shallow in her chest as she waited patiently to be released. Margaery took her sweet time, occasionally stopping to admire Cersei's posture or hair or patience. Even the woman's _hands_ were beautiful; bound together at the small of her pack, pale and delicate. Cersei had slender, pretty, fingers, and Margaery found herself wanting them to graze her cheek. Instead, she made herself diligently continue her task. Eventually, the ropes fell away from Cersei.

The Queen sat up at once. "My hands," she said, with a little shake of her bound hands as if to remind Margaery where they were. "Untie my _hands_."

"I never said I was going to untie you _entirely_."

Cersei snapped her head around and glowered. "I knew this was some game…"

"Hush." Margaery moved down the length of Cersei's legs and flipped the locks aside keeping the stock board clamped around her ankles. Cersei was quick to scamper her pretty bare feet away from the board.

"My shoes," Cersei said with a lift of her chin. "Place them back on my feet. I refuse to take one step barefooted in this filthy dungeon."

"Request denied," Margaery told her with a smile as she strolled beside the Queen and laid her hands on her hips.

"It was _not_ a request!" Cersei growled.

"A royal command then?"

"Yes! I command you to do as I say, as your… as your _Queen!_ "

"Then I shall affix your royal gag back in your big royal _mouth_ so as to prevent any more commands from being commanded of me," Margaery explained, and wasted no time forcing the knot of the cloth back between Cersei's teeth.

" _Ouu imsrmnt limml_ whrrn! _"_ The Queen protested as Margaery tightened the gag.

"Back how I prefer you, mother," she said, leaning down so they were on eye level. " _Gagged_."

" _Hrnf!"_ Cersei's eyes widened indignantly. " _Hm cmm do thiph tm mme ouu limml bish! Whem mmim geg ommma miph-"_

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Margaery asked with a final yank on the back of the gag to tighten it further. "Shut up and stand, Cersei. Come on. On your feet."

She pulled at Cersei's elbow till the woman stumbled from the chair and stood. Despite the gag, she kept trying to talk, but it was quiet and unintelligible enough that Margaery simply let her go. She got behind the Queen and took hold of her bound wrists. With a little shove to her lower back, she got Cersei marching in front of her.

They breached the dungeon door and entered the dark, cavernous hallway beyond. Margaery honestly didn't care if Cersei could figure out where they were anymore. The keep had so many identical prisons and halls, it really didn't matter. She just had to make sure her prisoner kept moving, and that she didn't try to break free and make a run for it. Losing a person down here would be a rather unpleasant experience, she supposed. She tightened her grip on the Queen's restraints.

After a bit of walking, Cersei quieted down. Margaery knew she was desperately trying to place exactly where they were in the castle. She only smiled. "A shame you have to march through these _filthy_ halls in those lovely bare feet of yours, mother," she whispered over Cersei's shoulders. "When do you think the last time they've been properly washed is?"

Cersei let a baleful little growl escape her throat, but otherwise ignored her.

"Don't worry," Margaery whispered against her ear. "Just a bit further now and our trip will be over."

And it was. The old tunnel curved and ran down a sloped bit of ground before they reached two armed and armored Tyrell men stationed outside a wooden door. Margaery greeted them with a curtsy. Cersei 'greeted' them by grumbling a string of threats and curses around her gag.

"You'll have to excuse her," Margaery told the men as she forced the Queen between them and into the room. "She's a bit cranky at the moment."

The room wasn't much different from the last structurally. It was low-roofed and had a slight curve in both the stone floor and ceiling. The walls were ancient brick and windowless. Two torches ensconced at either end lit it well enough. The only furnishings were a carpet in the room's center, a chair beside a small table, and a bed at the room's end. Cersei stepped in a circle, eyeing the new scenery with a shrewd look.

There was a dagger, sharp and double-sided, lying on the table beside the door. Margaery picked it up and held it high for Cersei to see. "Now I'm going to cut your hands free, my Queen. Don't look so suspicious. I mean what I say. However, you are _not_ to attempt to remove your gag. As I said earlier, I prefer you when you are unable to speak, and so that is how you shall stay. Do you understand me, Cersei?"

Cersei's eyes moved from Margaery's own, to the dagger, and back. Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Good. Turn around."

Cersei fixed her with one last glare, as if in warning not to try anything, before turning in place. Margaery walked right up to her, took hold of her bound hands to steady them, and sent the dagger's edge along their center. The ropes fell away immediately.

Cersei yanked her hands in front of her and spun back around. She stared curiously at Margaery as she rubbed at her reddened wrists.

Margaery let her stare. She stared right back. She could feel her heartbeat quickening. This was a moment she'd concocted and had been waiting for ever since first hatching her plan against Cersei in the first place. She took a deep breath and conjured her most sweet smile to her face. "Alright, Cersei. Now you're going to undress."

The Queen's eyes widened, first with incredulity, then with fury. She started to say something, rolled her eyes at how ridiculous it sounded with the cloth still wedged between her teeth, and reached for her gag.

"Do _not_ do that!" Margaery commanded, angling the pointed tip of the dagger across the room. "You are staying silenced, Cersei. Put your hands down! _Now_!"

" _I wrm mot_ _be toggd tom lige srmm cmmn hrrr!_ " Cersei mumbled around her muzzle.

"I can't understand you, and that's how I prefer it. So shut up, Cersei, and do as I told you. Undress yourself." She raised a brow. "Or… do I need to bring my men in here and have _them_ undress you?"

Cersei's expression froze in equal parts fear and hatred.

Margaery hoped her smirk conveyed just how much satisfaction she took in the Queen's look. "Undress yourself then. _Now_."

Cersei's glared lingered on her. There was so much anger and contempt in her eyes, Margaery nearly shrunk away. Nearly. She steeled her resolve and held her ground, lifting her chin haughtily. "Undress, Cersei."

Slowly, Cersei reached for the laces binding the chest line of her bodice. Her murderous glare never left Margaery's eyes as she pulled the laces loose, reached for the padded shoulder mantle's of her dress, and slipped them aside. They slid down her milky shoulders and upper arms, and then the whole dress was falling away. Her breasts came exposed as the dress fell to her waist. They were full breasts, healthy, of good complexion. The nipples that tipped either one were pink and round. Margaery put a hand to her mouth and swallowed. She wanted the Queen more than she'd thought.

Cersei worked the dress down around her hips and let it fall and pool around her feet. She stood clad only in her underwear and her gag then, one arm draped protectively across her exposed chest. Her glare had not wavered.

For a moment, Margaery didn't know what to say. The Queen's beauty and nakedness had stolen her words. She cleared her throat and raised the dagger, more of a reminder to her _self_ than Cersei of its power. She nodded to the chamber's bed. "Go lie down."

Cersei's eyes moved to the bed and back. She frowned and shook her head. " _I whm_ noph _gff mymslf to ouu!_ "

"Do as I say," Margaery warned with a wag of the dagger. "Lie down on that bed."

Cersei eyed the dagger carefully. Margaery figured she was pondering her chances at surviving it if she attacked or ran. After a moment's hesitation, an agitated sound escaped her throat and she stormed to the bed. She laid herself down—cleverly, Margaery thought—on her belly and went still.

"Now, mother," Margaery began as she closed the gap between them. "How will I glimpse that lovely chest of yours when you're on your belly?" She laughed. "It matters not. I'd need to put you that way to bind you up again anyway. Stay as you are."

At the mention of being bound again, Cersei started to rise. Margaery climbed atop the bed and planted her foot on the small of Cersei's back to keep her in place. "Don't," she warned, and applied pressure till the Queen laid flat to the bedding again. "Don't you move, Cersei. Don't you even _think_ about it."

Cersei glanced back to fix her with a glare. " _Whrm I geg owmma thiph rmm, Mrmmry, I prmmnf ouu are gommimg to srffr…_ "

"Let's just tighten this up for you, shall we?" Margaery replied, crouching down to yank the gag tighter into Cersei's mouth until she grunted and shut up. "There we are. Now put your hands up above your head." When Cersei didn't, Margaery sighed, grabbed the woman's slender wrists, and forced them above her anyway. She took one of the lengths of rope she'd left in preparation from beside the bed and bound Cersei's wrists together again tightly before tethering them to the post at the bed's headrest. She picked another length of rope up before sliding back down the length of her captive's body. At Cersei's feet, she stopped and bound her ankles together, then staked them down the same as her wrists to a post at the bed's end.

When she'd finished, her Queen was all stretched out and tied down. Margaery's eyes landed on Cersei's butt. It was still clad in her underwear, but it was shapely and firm-looking, and Margaery could not help herself but to wonder what it would look like if the underwear were removed.

She closed her eyes to clear the thought from her head. She couldn't pursue that line of thought… at least, not yet. She swallowed and forced the playfulness back into her voice as she gave Cersei a pat on the thigh. "Comfortable, mother?"

Cersei squirmed and sighed but put up no further protests. Her behind looked fantastic as she did so.

"That will conclude our time together for now," Margaery explained. "While I'm gone, you're going to be on your best behavior down here. If you're not?" She slipped off the edge of the bed and crouched. Cersei's feet were bound and dangling right beside her. Margaery took great pleasure in spotting a bit of dirt on her heels. She uncoiled a finger and gave a poke into the arches of Cersei's soles. Cersei roared into her gag and shook the entire bed in protest. "Just reminding you of what I can do to you," Margaery explained, "So behave yourself."

She stood and moved to the doorway. She glanced back once more at her prisoner before she left, though. Cersei's pretty blond locks were splayed out around her head. Her shoulder blades were sharp above the smooth curves of her back. Her butt was heart-shaped and hoisted a bit into the air. Her legs were shapely and toned.

Margaery's mouth felt suddenly dry. She dabbed at her lips. "When I come back, Cersei… I'm going to have my way with you. I want you to know that. I want you to think about it while I'm gone."

And with that, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

When the dungeon door finally came open behind her again, Cersei threw a fit. She was well beyond the point of worrying about upholding her royal demeanor by then. She'd been left on her belly, tied down to the bed for what felt like an eternity. Her hands bound tightly above her head and staked to the headpost; her feet roped and staked similarly down at the opposite end. She was all stretched out and stiff and sore and furious.

And she was naked, save for the thin grip of her small clothes hugging her waist and upper thighs.

Her hands curled to fists and hammered at the bedding beneath them. Her teeth sunk deeply into her knotted gag. Her eyes widened enough to put a slight pinch of pain in her brow and cheeks. She craned her head around so her abductor could see her rage.

By then, Margaery's smirk was her trademark, and it was only as infuriating to look upon as it was insolent. The young woman did not seem perturbed in the slightest by Cersei's rage or struggling. She only sauntered closer in her long, lapis, dress and lowered herself to the edge of the bedding beside Cersei's hip. She threw a lock of chestnut brown hair over her shoulder and licked at her shapely lips.

"You see? I've returned to you as I said I would, Queen Cersei. Are you happy to have me back?" Her voice was soft and malicious, like the gentle creep of a poisonous spider walking up Cersei's spine. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Cersei hammered her fists down again, nostrils flaring as she glared up at her captor. She pulled at her ropes till it hurt.

Margaery's look was measured. "I'll take that as a yes." From inside the bodice of her dress, a short dagger was drawn. The torch beside the bed put an orange sheen on its fine point. Cersei's eyes were drawn to the thing as it moved beside her. She felt the cool kiss of the steel against her ribs and jerked aside with a yelp into her gag. Then the tip was angled up to hook under the line of her underwear.

" _Nrm!_ " Cersei roared as realization sunk in, but by then it was too late.

The last bit of her clothing came away with a simply twist of Margaery's wrist. The blade cut easily through the thin cloth, then the Tyrell girl had Cersei's underwear dangling between her fingertips. She laughed at it, as if she'd caught some silly pest intruding upon whatever sick game she was playing at, then tossed the ruined things aside. Her eyes moved to Cersei's behind.

There was a cool breeze that always moved through the dungeons. It was faint enough to be imperceptible once you were accustomed to it. Cersei's rear end was not accustomed to it, however. Bare and exposed, she felt the wind grazing softly across her cheeks. Unintentionally, she whimpered into her gag as she shifted about in her restraints, looking for some way to conceal herself. Of course, there was none. Her captor had seen to that long ago.

The playfulness in Margaery's eyes vanished as she reached out and laid a small, soft hand on the curve of Cersei's buttocks. She squeezed at the flesh there, and her pretty white teeth came out to bite at her lower lip.

Cersei drove her shins and knees down against the bedding and shook her head. " _Nrm!_ " She protested, more frustrated than ever that she couldn't talk.

"Silence," Margaery commanded of her, and when the young woman turned a stern look on her, there was a sudden regality in her eyes. Her back straightened. Her chin lifted just so slightly. Her mouth set in a straight line. Her slender fingers pinched again at Cersei's butt, hard enough this time to put a little sting in the gesture.

" _Hrrnf!_ " Cersei grunted incredulously.

"I told you to be silent," Margaery warned. "Another sound and I'll punish you, Cersei." Her fingers pinched again, even harder now.

Cersei couldn't help another growl into her gag.

The dungeon walls echoed with the sharp sound of flesh against flesh. Margery's hand had come down hard directly across Cersei's cheeks.

For a moment, the Queen could only stare up at the woman who'd slapped her, a little rectangle of pain tingling across her buttocks. She wrapped her lips tightly around her gag as she swallowed. The simple gesture suddenly felt difficult.

"If you are to act like a child, I shall treat you as one, my Queen," Margaery cooed. One of her finely groomed eyebrows lifted as her lips curled into a grin. "Are you going to behave yourself now, or must you be spanked again?"

The shock of the moment was waning. Red hot anger rose in its place. Cersei balled her fists tighter and bit her gag.

"Insolence in your pretty eyes," Margaery explained casually, then rose her hand high and drove it down hard across Cersei's rear end again.

The dungeon filled with the _crack_ of her punishment. Cersei arched her back and roared indignation into her gag. " _Hrrrng!_ "

"I've warned you about that big mouth of yours," Margaery told her and spanked her again.

Cersei snapped her head sideways to widen a glare on her. She was only vaguely aware that her cheeks were starting to turn numb as she fumed.

The delight oozed from Margaery's expression as Cersei's eyes saw her lips for the words: "Insolence."

Cersei watched her tormentor's hand go up, come down. Another crack; another sting of pain driving up from between her legs up to her breasts.

" _Shmp thmf rimme mow!_ " Cersei demanded, shouting around the knot of her gag. " _Ymmm cmmf dmg thnf tmm mme!_ "

"Mouth again."

 _Crack_. Margaery's fingers were like cold ice now every time they came barreling down against Cersei's rear end.

In desperation, Cersei threw herself down flat against the bed, ground her teeth against the gag between them to shut herself up, and laid as still as stone. She was breathing hard, though whether from anger, fear, or… something _else_ , she did not know.

"There's an obedient Queen," Margaery cooed. Cersei felt the young woman's hand fall back on her rear end, but gently this time. She slid her fingers over the numb patch of flesh she'd left, crept them up to the base of Cersei's spine, and ran a long line with the tip of one of her fingers up her back. When her hand moved up into Cersei's long blond locks, it curled up and took a fistful of her hair. When she yanked back, Cersei had no choice but to arch her neck and back.

Cersei winced as Margaery kept a firm hold on her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and barred her teeth. When the Tyrell girl yanked her head back further, Cersei couldn't contain another whimper.

"Quiet," Margaery demanded of her, using her free hand to reach around and grip Cersei's chin tightly between thumb and forefinger.

Cersei made her eyes open. Margaery's head was right beside hers then. Their eyes met.

Margaery sent a look up and down the length of her. "I'm going to take your gag out. Don't you say a word, Cersei. I'm warning you. I will have your lips sewn shut if you even think about it. Do you understand me?" When Cersei didn't respond right away, Margaery's fist tightened in her hair and yanked her head back a little further. "Do you?"

" _Mmm!_ " Cersei meekly hummed with a slight nod of her head.

"Good." Margaery released her hair and threw her head down against the bedding. She untied and removed Cersei's gag.

Cersei licked at her lips and panted. The sensation of being able to close her mouth fully was foreign to her after being muzzled for so long. She pressed her lips together and didn't dare open them. She knew the little whore would gag her again at the drop of a pin if she so desired to.

"Turn," Margaery commanded of her. Her hands worked under one of Cersei's sides and dug into her flesh there. She started tugging until Cersei worked with her to roll first onto her side, then onto her back. She lay flat, catching her breath as she stared up at the ceiling. Her bare breasts heaved as she did. She noticed Margaery watching them and wished she'd been left a blanket to cover herself.

"Do you like what I did to you, mother?" Margaery asked her. "Having your royal bum spanked raw?"

Cersei looked at her, but kept her mouth firmly shut.

Margaery grinned. "You may speak."

"No," Cersei said, surprised at how hoarse her voice had grown. She cleared her throat. "Why, in the names of the Gods, would I enjoy have my behind lashed like some child? This insolence… this, this _humiliation_ you're forcing upon me? I assure you I will not forget it when I free myself. What are you looking at me like that for? Surely you didn't think you were _seducing_ me with this nonsense?" For the first time, Margaery looked a bit taken aback by her words. Cersei seized the opportunity to continue. "Don't look so surprised, girl. Your eyes have lingered on every inch of me since you forced me to undress. I know what this is. It's as I said before. You're a whore, Margaery Tyrell. Be it with man or woman, a whore will whore." She made a smile come to her face.

Margaery slapped it right off her. The blow wasn't hard, not _nearly_ as hard as the ones had come against her rear end, but it was enough to shut her up and sting a bit.

"Do you want your royal behind spanked raw, mother dear?" Margaery asked.

Cersei swallowed her pride, bit back on her anger, ignored the lingering sting on the side of her face, and shook her head.

"Then you'd be wise to watch your words from now on," Margaery warned her.

Cersei held her eyes. For a moment, a lingering silence laid heavy between them. Cersei grew tired and filled it. "You desire me," she said; it wasn't a question.

Margaery's gaze travelled playfully down the length of Cersei's naked body. They held on the tips of her breasts before returning to her eyes. "Perhaps," she confessed with a lift of her chin. "Of all the terrible things you are, Cersei, you _do_ also happen to be quite beautiful. I won't deny you that."

"Untie my hands if that's what you desire," Cersei told her, spreading her fingers and tugging at the binds on her wrists forced above her head to remind Margaery they were still there. "Release me from my restraints and I will… _satisfy_ you." Her thoughts turned inexorably to Robert, long ago now, drunk and red faced and crawling on top of her in the middle of the night. There had been plenty of those occasions during their marriage. She grimaced. "It wouldn't be the first time pleasuring someone whom I despise."

"Why, mother," Margaery began with a playful grin. "I do believe if I untied your hands, you'd wrap them around my pretty throat and squeeze till the life ran out of me."

Cersei rubbed her fingers together, enjoying the image as it played in her head. She forced a grin of her own to match her captor's. "I suppose there's only one way to find that out. Release me."

"I think not." Margaery pursed her lips, twirled a lock of chestnut brown hair around her finger, then slowly rose to a stand with a long sigh.

Cersei watched her cautiously; prey studying its predator's movement.

Margaery made her way to the foot of the bed and stood there a moment with her back turned to the bed. Then her hands came up and found the shoulders of her dress. She peeled them aside, revealing the pretty skin of her back and shoulder blades. The dress slipped further down, with some help from Margaery's fingers, till it bunched around the curve of her hips. The Tyrell girl hesitated there before wiggling and tugging herself the rest of the way out of the dress. It fell to the floor and pooled around her feet.

When she turned back around, she was almost completely exposed, saver her underwear. Her breasts, befitting a girl her age, were perky and full. Her belly was flat; her hips shapely. Cersei rolled her eyes and did her best to wear a grimace… but Margaery's youthful attractiveness was undeniable, and somewhere deep inside her, a lioness's hunger woke, eager to be fed.

Cersei swallowed. "What pretty little teats you have, girl. It will be a true shame when I have them cut off as punishment for my kidnapping."

Margaery only smiled at the threat. The gesture served to further fuel Cersei's frustrations. Even her words were losing their power. She pulled at the ropes keeping her all tied up, despising their insufferable hold.

"Don't struggle, my Queen," Margaery told her, stepping out of the blue puddle that was her dress and kicking it aside with a long bare leg. "I know you desire to put your hands on me, but yourhands, unfortunately, are staying bound." Her eyes moved over Cersei's nakedness, long lashes falling slowly up and down as she chewed her bottom lip. She slowly lowered to her knees at the foot of the bed and laid her palms flat on the bedding beside Cersei's legs.

Cersei squirmed a bit. "Gods, what are you doing now…"

Margaery's reply was a flash of her wicked grin, nothing more. She let a hand trickle slowly across her own collarbone, the tips of her fingers dragging down her chest to circle her little pink nipples. She lowered herself a bit more, white teeth nibbling at her lower lip. Her hands reached out and cupped Cersei's feet, then her lips were against the bottoms of her toes, kissing.

Cersei watched her, unsure of how she felt. "What are you doing?"

"Silence," Margaery commanded, giving the arches of Cersei's feet another peck before sliding her hands around her bound ankles and running her fingers up the sides of her legs. Margaery crawled up onto the bedding, her weight shifting the entire bed beneath them. The girl came crawling forward, her head lowered to dot little lines of kisses up Cersei's bare legs.

By then, Cersei was fighting against an uncomfortable tension stirring between her legs. She felt her breath quicken involuntarily, her skin flush. She made her anger drown the feeling out. "Stop what you're doing," she growled. "This is ridiculous."

Margaery did stop, but only long enough to roll her eyes and fix Cersei with a reproachful look. For a moment, Cersei thought the girl might reach out and strike her again. The moment passed, though, and all Margaery did was jolt herself forward, plant her palms on either side of Cersei's head, and lean in to kiss her.

Their lips met. Margaery's eyes closed, Cersei's shot wide open. The girl's kiss was soft and warm, lingering gently against her before pulling away. Cersei grimaced and began to shout her protest at such a lewd act at once, but Margaery's hand clamped firmly over her mouth before she could get a word out.

"Don't talk," Margaery commanded of her. The girl's eyes were drawn to half-mast as they flittered lazily between Cersei's own. "I want to fuck you, Cersei."

Cersei swallowed. She was helpless but to stare up at her captor. The tension between her legs drew more taught. She squirmed a bit beneath the younger woman's weight, suddenly aware of where Margaery's nakedness was pressed against her own.

"Will you use your mouth on me, mother?" Margaery asked with a grin. "Or shall I gag it again?" She remove her hand.

"W-What are you going on about?" Cersei questioned. "This is ridiculous. This… this is _rape_."

"So it is," Margaery replied with a shrug. She crawled her way further up the bed, her nakedness dragging up against Cersei's own. She slid up the bedding till her knees were planted on either side of Cersei's breasts. She slid her hands down her belly, over the curves of her hipbones, and moved them inside her inner thighs. Cersei's gaze was drawn there. A little patch of brown hair was waiting. Beneath it, Margaery's swollen womanhood.

"What are you doing, you whore!?" Cersei growled.

"Use your mouth and be gentle, Queen Cersei, or I'll punish you." Margaery inched forward on her knees. When her labia were practically pressed to Cersei's throat, she reached down, took a handful of hair at the back of Cersei's head, and forced her forward.

Cersei tried to shout again, but then her mouth was forced around Margaery's pussy. The taste of the girl's womanhood filled Cersei's tongue as her face was pressed deep between Margaery's thighs.

" _Oh,_ " the Tyrell girl moaned almost immediately, her fingers tightening in the back of Cersei's hair.

" _Mmmmph,_ " Cersei breathed, wincing as her lips were forced to cover Margaery's own. She squirmed her jaw about, but all it accomplished was suckling at the girl's labia. Margaery moaned again and used her free hand to reach up and claw at her breast. Cersei watched the act with a rage sweltering inside of her. She bucked her hips and tried throwing the girl off her, but when she shouted again, it only gave the girl another kiss between the legs. " _Hmmmmf!_ "

" _Oh!_ " Margaery wailed, pressing Cersei more tightly against her. " _More, my Queen!_ "

Cersei shook her head, but even that only further pleasured the girl. She closed her eyes and balled her fists and tried laying as still as possible in hopes the whole thing would end sooner rather than later. Margaery tugged at her hair and inched back enough to give her some breathing room.

" _You… disgusting… whore!_ " Cersei cried between breaths. She still had the taste of the girl's womanhood and sweat on her tongue.

Margaery only smiled. "I knew I'd find use for that big mouth of yours, mother dear." Playfully, she pulled at Cersei's hair again, forcing her head left and right as she laughed. "Do you know what you're going to be now, Cersei? I've just decided." She leaned closer and raised her brow eagerly. "You're to be my sex slave."

"I'll _kill_ you," Cersei hissed.

"You'll do as I say," Margaery corrected with a haughty raise of her chin, "and you'll like it. Or, perhaps, you'll _learn_ to like it. I possess you, Cersei Lannister. I can do with you what I please. And you're _going_ to pleasure me. Whenever I so desire."

"Never," Cersei said with a shake of her head.

"You can fight me. I rather like that fiery part of you anyhow. But in the end you will submit to me." Margaery let her hand slide between her thighs again. Her fingers disappeared in the little brown bush there. Her eyes closed and she bit at her bottom lip. "I can just _imagine_ all the fun you and I are going to have."

"If you put your filthy woman parts near my mouth again, I'll bite them," Cersei warned.

"You'll do no such thing." Margaery cupped her free hand around one of Cersei breasts, moved her thumb and forefinger to either side of Cersei's pink nipple, and gave it a pinch. Cersei yelped and winced and Margaery's smile broadened. "Or your punishment will be severe."

Her nipple still stinging, Cersei narrowed her eyes alongside her contempt up at the girl. "I _will_ escape this… this torture. And when I do, girl… you'll beg me for death long before it comes. You have my promise."

Margaery giggled and slipped the gag back into her mouth. "You'll be a hard one to break, Cersei… but broken you will be."

And with that, she stood, collected her dress, pulled it back down around herself, and left the room.

For a long time, Cersei only lay staring at the closed door. _But broken you will be._ Margaery's voice played over and over in her head until an inner voice of Cersei's own met it. _We'll see about that, whore… we'll see._


End file.
